The present invention relates to portable partition arrangements for open office spaces, and the like, and in particular to a utility panel system therefore.
Portable partition systems for open office spaces, and other similar settings, are well known in the art. Individual partition panels are interconnected in different configurations to form separate offices or workstations. The partition panels are extremely durable, and can be readily disassembled and reassembled into alternative configurations to meet the ever changing needs of the user. Examples of such partition systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,146; 3,831,330; and 4,144,924, which are owned by Steelcase Inc., the assignee of the present application.
Most such partition panels are capable of being electrified in some fashion, so as to provide electrical power at the various workstations for computers, typewriters, dictating equipment, and other electrical appliances. These partition panels are also typically capable of routing cabling for telephones, computers, signaling, etc. to the individual workstations. Examples of such panel wiring systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,429,934; 4,060,294; 4,228,834; 4,382,648. Wireways and/or raceways are normally provided within the interiors of the panels to carry the utilities throughout the panel system.
The space available in present panel systems for utility raceways is rather limited. This is particularly true of some of the older style partition panel systems. The advent of computerized workstations, with sophisticated communication systems, and other electronic support equipment has greatly increased the need for partition panels to carry more power and cabling throughout the panel system.
Since many users have already made a design commitment, as well as a substantial financial investment in a particular type of existing partition panel system, which panel system is otherwise fully functionable and operable, it would clearly be beneficial to be able to easily adapt each such existing panel system for use in workstations having high intensity electrical requirements. Furthermore, it would also be highly beneficial to adapt such existing partition panel systems in a way that preserves their original aesthetic design theme or look, so as to avoid a cobbled or fragmented appearance.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a utility panel system, wherein each panel has a relatively thick, skeleton-like frame, with a foot and opposite sides shaped for connection with like panel frames to create a substantially freestanding utility panel system. Cover panels are detachably connected to the opposite faces of the panel frame to enclose the same, and provide ready access to the panel interior. Horizontal utility troughs extend continuously between the opposite sides of the panel frame in a vertically stacked relationship. The utility troughs have open ends located at the opposite panel sides, such that when adjacent panels are interconnected in a side-by-side relationship, the utility troughs are aligned to form multiple raceways.
Panel connectors are preferably provided to connect the utility panels with one or more of a variety of existing partition panels, and thereby permit the utility panels to act as a spine which supplies utilities to the existing partition panels.
In another aspect of the present invention, each panel frame includes at least two vertical uprights positioned adjacent the ends of the utility troughs, which extend laterally outwardly thereof to avoid encroachment into the horizontal raceways, and simultaneously create at least one vertical raceway through the interior portion of the utility panel. Communication between the horizontal and vertical raceways permits utilities to be routed therebetween within the interior of the utility panel.
The principle objects of the present invention are is to provide a utility panel system capable of providing increased power and cabling to the various workstations in an open office arrangement. Each utility panel is relatively thick, with multiple horizontal troughs which align when adjacent utility panels are interconnected.
Panel connectors are provided for the attachment of existing partition panels, such that the utility panels function as a spine to supply utilities to each string of partition panels, thereby extending the effective life of existing partition panel systems. The utility panels are preferably configured so that they are visually and functually compatible with the existing partition system. Further, the utility panels and panel connectors are preferably universal in structure, such that the utility panel system can be readily adapted for use with a plurality of different types of partition panel systems. Removable panel surfaces facilitate ready access to the panel interiors to facilitate wiring and the like. An open, skeleton-like panel framework provides a very rigid, yet lightweight structure with sufficient interior space to house increased utilities, as well as to mount various equipment either partially or wholly within the confines of the panel. The utility panel has an uncomplicated design that can be easily and quickly assembled, is efficient in use, economical to manufacture, capable of a long operating life, and particularly well adapted for the proposed use.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims and appended drawings.